


The Incident

by LunaresPlebian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Armed Robbery, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaresPlebian/pseuds/LunaresPlebian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t take long for Sans to realize Frisk seemed to attract danger like a magnet on the surface, she was always having minor accidents and run-ins with less than favorable people. Her demeanor was partly to blame, she, a lot like Papyrus, always tried to see the good in people.</p><p>Frisk's blind faith in humanity gets her into trouble, she runs panicked to the nearest safe place and Sans is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is tied in with my other work, The Recital, but can be read alone. Enjoy!

It didn’t take long for Sans to realize Frisk seemed to attract danger like a magnet on the surface, she was always having minor accidents and run-ins with less than favorable people. Her demeanor was partly to blame, she, a lot like Papyrus, always tried to see the good in people.

Which is why when a strange man tried to get her attention while she was walking home alone one midnight, she foolishly approached him.

And why when he gave her a bogus story about his missing dog, she foolishly listened.

And why when he dug his hand into his pocket she foolishly thought he was getting out a picture.

And why when he shot at her and took her purse, jewellery and shoes she still didn’t blame him, despite the blood running down her arm from where the bullet had grazed her, being frozen in shock and scared for her life, she still held onto the lie that he was a nice man who had just fallen on desperate times.

When she regained a little of her shattered composure she ran, barefoot through the empty streets to the nearest safe place she could think of.

* * *

 

In her panic she burst through the door without knocking, scaring the hell out of Sans, who was sitting alone on the couch watching late night TV, he was about to ask her what was up, but she suddenly fell against the door, slid down into a fetal-position, and began crying hysterically.

He immediately rushed to her side, something was wrong, “Frisk?! What happened?!” he said placing a hand on her arm to try to calm her, she was panting, shaking and crying hysterically, she couldn’t communicate when she was this worked up but he pressed, trying to give her an anchor to bring her panic under control. “Where are your shoes?” he noticed his hand was becoming wet, he looked to check and it came away red, “Is that _blood_? Oh my god, what happened to you?”

He rushed to the bathroom getting a first aid kit they kept for just such an occasion. When he returned she had calmed down ever so slightly, sobs still wracked her body, but she wasn’t curled up quite as tightly.

He turned on a light then quickly got to work, he gently tugged on her arm and she let him take it, turning it so he could see the wound better, it was still bleeding pretty badly but had obviously clotted a little, streaks of semi-dried blood mixed with fresh blood marked her arm. He took a small cloth from the kit and soaked it in alcohol, holding it over the gash to provide disinfection. She jumped, but didn’t move away, still sobbing. He took a roll of gauze and some medical tape from the kit, gently wrapping the bandage around her arm he secured it with the tape, the blood didn’t immediately soak through, so he took that as a good sign.

He said nothing as he sat back and waited for her to calm down enough to communicate. They sat for twenty minutes and she still didn’t improve enough, she seemed to run out of tears to shed, the sobs came to an immediate halt after that but she was still shaking uncontrollably. Sans tried to be patient, he didn’t know what to say to make everything better for her. he looked over to the bandage to make sure it wasn’t soaked through, noting it was only slightly pink, still a good sign.

She suddenly stopped moving entirely, going slightly limp. The instant change scared Sans, he looked to her face, her eyes were wide open, staring straight forward unblinking, glazed over, her head was lulled slightly to the side. He felt uneasy, waving a hand in front of her face. No response, she didn’t even flinch. He grabbed her shoulders, a little more roughly then he should’ve and shook her, “Frisk!” he called out to her and her eyes snapped to his panicked expression.

“there you are! Don’t go all limp like that! I thought there was something really wrong with you.” He heaved a sigh of relief.

She nodded, her eyes were still wide and unfocused but she was responding and that was good. He gently cupped her cheek making her look in his eyes, “What happened to you Frisk?”

Her hands slowly rose from her lap, as if they had weights attached to them, she began to sign slowly. ‘I was attacked.’ As he read her hands, his soul clenched, he felt a mixture of rage and pity, ‘he shot at me, he took my purse, and my shoes.’ Fresh tears welled in her eyes, ‘I lost the necklace you gave me… I’m so sorry…’

He was enraged, how could she possibly blame herself for that? But he kept it hidden, knowing she didn’t like seeing him angry. “shh.” He cooed at her as he gently lifted her off the floor, carrying her to his room. “none of that was your fault, I’m just so happy I didn’t lose you tonight.” He laid her down on the bed, gently touching his forehead to hers, a common gesture of affection between them. “I’ll call tori and let her know you’re staying here tonight.” He pulled out his phone and paused, “do you want me to tell her what happened?”

Frisk shook her head, ‘I’d like to tell her myself, I can talk to her tomorrow.’

Sans nodded, dialing the all too familiar number.

* * *

 

Frisk spending the night at Sans’ house was not uncommon, even more so now that they were dating. The only difference was that now that they were an item it had prompted Toriel to give her “the talk”, it was an awkward affair, especially since Frisk knew more about the topic from a human standpoint then Toriel did. But it didn’t stop her from sending Frisk away with three condoms to keep in her purse.

The couple laid in bed, Frisk was resting her head on Sans ribcage, she was feeling a lot better, her arm pained, but they had a laugh as she remembered the only thing she had in her purse was birth-control, a candy bar she had just purchased from a convenience store and about twelve dollars in change, because she had left the house for the sole purpose of getting chocolate.

‘the shoes he took I got on sale for ten dollars…’ she chuckled.

“dumbass really made away with a lot didn’t he?” Sans pushed down the feeling of dread that came with learning she almost lost her life tonight over such a pitiful amount.

Her face fell again, ‘he got the necklace you gave me…’

“hey.” Sans said, making her look at him, “your life is worth significantly more than all the jewellery in the world.”

‘but it had sentimental value… I’m just sad its gone.’

“I know.” Sans sighed.

They fell into a comfortable silence, she reflected back on the time Sans had found those condoms in her purse. Thinking of the amusing memory to push the feeling of sadness and anxiety away.

* * *

 

“hey I think this is a button from that coat of yours!” Sans called to the kitchen where Frisk was making him the tea she offered him.

She walked out to have a look, ‘oh good, I’ve been looking for that!’ she signed, delighted. ‘just put it in the zipper pocket inside my purse.’ She pointed to the bag sitting on the end table near the door.

                She returned to the kitchen where the kettle was squealing. Sans stood and moved to her bag, unzipping the pocket, but as he dropped the button in something square and gold popped out of the pocket. Without thinking he removed it to have a closer look, magic made his face heat up as he realized it was a condom. He chuckled to himself.

                Frisk re-entered the room, Sans back was turned to her as she set the tea down on the table. He turned to face her, coy smile on his face. “Planning something a little _frisky_ tonight, Frisk?”

                She felt her temperature rise as she examined the small package he presented to her. he laughed, his magical blue tongue slipping out between his teeth, a little longer than necessary, wiggling his brow bones in mock suggestion. Her face grew redder as she thought of the implications.

                Realizing she wasn’t taking the joke, he dropped the act. Feeling bad for making her uncomfortable.

“Nah,” he said, putting it back in her purse, replacing it on the table. “I’m just messing with you. Always good to be prepared. I’m going to assume Tori gave those to you right?” she nodded fervently, astonished at how calm he was being about what he had just _said_.

                He noticed she was still _very_ flustered, he took her hand, “Don’t worry about it, I’m not ready either.” He wanted to portray he had nothing but pure intentions for their relationship.

                She felt an immense pressure lift from her shoulders and she relaxed, he guided her to sit on the couch with him. He flipped on the TV and immediately changed the subject as they talked and laughed over tea.

* * *

 

                She looked to his face, he was already asleep. She remembers his calm yet jovial approach at diffusing any situation was one of the reasons she was so infatuated with him. He could read her so easily and always diffused embarrassing topics with a sort of calm, understanding approach that made her feel she could trust him with anything.

                She was so glad she came here tonight; he knew just how to make everything seem right again. She leaned up on her good arm, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. She watched as his soul began to glow softly through his night shirt. As she laid back down she let the calming glow soothe her to sleep.

                The next morning, she would have to deal with telling her doting goat-mother that she had been shot at, Undyne ruffling her hair up in pride over her first big battle scar, and filing a report with the police. She would probably be unable to leave the house alone at night anymore. But that was all so distant, because as far as she was concerned time stopped while she slept soundly in Sans’ embrace.


End file.
